A Child of Chaos
by Platy-octo-pus
Summary: A mysterious man is summoned by a secret government agency and escapes the lab he is forced into. Death and destruction follow this man as he travels around on earth to put into motion a plan that will lead to nothing but annihilation and chaos.


The proper procedure had finally been accomplished because today was the day that they were finally going to be able to summon something from one of the other worlds.

"How are the preparations for the pit?" Else called.

That was what they called the room where they summoned creatures from other realms. They had been working on this project for some years now and were only able to tap into a dark realm were creatures looked more like the story book monster that was never written about. It had taken a few years for their experts to enhance the machinery that powered the pit but now they were going to be able to learn about more creatures that lived in the realm. Hopefully it would be from a different world but learning more about one world no matter how dark had helped them come along with new technology they would have never figured out on their own. Since they were funded by the government most of the newest technology went to them before it went to the people.

Every single person working in this special sector was one of the smartest scientists in the world the government had hired. The administration had asked them to find out all they could about the other world, or hopefully worlds. The reason for this was to find out if these creatures were a threat to humans. It just so happened that as a bonus they were able to advance in their technology in the process. This project was introduced more then thirty years ago. For the most part this project was hidden and kept a secret from the people, but the government was always looking for new young blood to hire. There was even a secret school dedicated to teaching young men and woman about the things the government did in the hopes of them working in the facility in the future. Of course anyone that signed up for the program gave away their freedom to the government.

"Yeah." Daniel replied. He was young only being in his late thirties with a thick southern ascent that he had yet to grow out of. "All we need is for them to be ready." He pointed back to a group of men that were all roughly forty years or older. They were the group that dealt with more of the supernatural then any other person that worked in this sector. They were the smartest of the smartest and were therefore assigned the jobs that had to do with magic. At least that's how they referred to it because there was no other explanation of what they were able to accomplish on a day to day basis except magic. Elise had sat in on one of their classes and she had found what they were talking about was so confusing she could have sworn all the words were written in ancient Latin while the teacher spoke in Russian.

"They may look like they're not paying attention but trust me," Elise nodded, "once they see something happening they'll be ready. Go ahead and proceed with the procedure."

Daniel, one of the engineers who knew how to work the equipment, began typing on his computer which was connected to almost everything in the room. Bright colored partials began to swirl in the middle of the metal reinforced space. All chatter ceased as every scientist in the room gathered to the huge windows looking down eagerly waiting for what was coming. Everyone was beaming with excitement at the opportunity to be able to study something they had yet to encounter. The particles swirled faster and faster. An object began to appear in the middle of the circular room twenty feet below them. All the scientists looked down in awe.

All the monsters they'd ever saw were ugly and grotesque to look at. But that was how the pit was rigged. Any creature that was conjured was in its true form weather it wanted to be or not. Knowing this Elise walked closer to the window staring in confusion at what lay on the metal floor. So then why was a man lying on the floor? Others must have been thinking relatively the same thing for the chatter echoed in the room with all the questions they had. Had the machine malfunctioned and grabbed some poor human instead? Had they finally reached into one of the many other realms they theorized existed?

Elise looked to Daniel who was already checking the machinery with confusion on his face, "Is this thing human?" she asked loud enough for him to hear over the other voices.

"I don't know." He responded checking paper that printed things Elise didn't care to understand, "Everything is telling me it's not human."

Elise looked back to the man laying on the floor, "If it's not human then why does it look human?"

Daniel checked some screens again. He squinted his eyes before they widened. He slowly rose to his feet. Many other people were watching him egger to find out what he had figured out. He looked to Elise shaking with excitement and fear all at once.

"We did it." he said. More people quieted down as Daniel spoke louder. "We got this one out of a different world!" he shouted. "Do you know what this means!?" Elise paled at the implications. "It means there could be thousands of different life forms out there!" he pointed to the man lying unconscious in the pit, "He may look human because we may have just found an alternate universe!"

The room erupted in cheer and applause that all their hard work had paid off.

"Did we kill it?" Elise asked feeling uneasy at what they had just brought forth.

"No I'm positive it's still alive." He replied.

Elise looked down in the pit again. If it was still alive then why was it just lying there? Was it asleep? Or perhaps it really was dead? Still something didn't feel right.

"Well what are you waiting for lets get him out." one of her female co-workers said.

Elise shook her head, "No not yet." She replied.

There was movement in its arm as it rolled over.

"Look!" someone yelled out. "It's moving now!"

Laying on its back Elise could now see its unique features. Black strands of hair hide it's eyes leaving it's sharp jaw line visible. He wore no shirt allowing one to see every hill and valley to his muscular physique without much difficulty. Being twenty feet above him and seeing him laying down Elise could easily tell he was a tall slender looking man with not a lot of fat on him. The pants he wore looked to be made of a rich dark brown, almost black, material Elise had never seen in her life before. It had silver-white threading that wound strange markings up the side of the pant legs wrapping around at the hips where the pants snuggly hung on him.

Ii's face seemed absolutely flawless as if it had been sculpted to perfection out of porcelain. Its chest slowly rose and fell as his eyes opened. Its hand came up to instantly shield its squinted eyes from the harsh florescent light that beat down on it. Even though they were slightly closed Elise didn't find it hard to spot his astonishingly inhuman silver eyes with long eye lashes that seemed to make his beauty more pronounced. It seemed too much like a dream or the perfect woman fantasy. Still something wasn't right. She didn't know what had come over her but the longer she stared at the man the stronger the urge became to not only run in there and cress his body but also cower and hide in fear.

"Daniel." She spoke up slicing through the silence. "What is it?"

He paused, "Defiantly not human."

Daniel was standing right next to her but she hadn't noticed him walk over which caused her to literally jump.

The man that wasn't a man began to slowly blink its eyes. He looked around without moving before propping himself up on his elbows and turning his head every which way as if to survey his situation. His blank gaze landed on someone in the crowd. Elise didn't know what she would do with herself if his attention was on her. Just seeing him stare at someone made her freeze in place with a fear she had never known. Courtney backed away from the window with her hand over her mouth. Without warning she ran down the stairs to the doors that led into the pit. Frantically she began trying in override codes to open them. Elise shook her head getting out of the hypnosis she had been in upon staring at him.

"Stop her!" She yelled, "Daniel send him back!"

Everyone suddenly began rushing about having had been broken out of the same invisible spell of silence and awe. Daniel turned to her confused.

"Sending him back is against protocol." He objected. "Every time we use this thing it gets monitored. If the government finds out we'd be-"

Elise cut him off with a stern glare, "I'll deal with the blame." She said "As you're superior I'm ordering you to send him back."

Several guys had run after Courtney yelling at her to stop but they hadn't reached her in time. Courtney opened the doors walking into the room in a trance.

"Code black!" Elise yelled running to the entrance of the room. She lifted the glass protecting a big red button then slammed her hand down on it. "Send it back!" she screamed, "Send it back now!"

"It's a process." Daniel shouted back over the dull blaring of the siren outside of the room.

Elise watched as Courtney walked up to the man falling on her knees before him. He twisted his head to the side ever so slightly as he intently appraised her with those eerie eyes of his. Courtney had her knees tucked under her and her head on her hands in a bowed position. He rose to his feet looking up surveying his panicked audience one more time before bending down slowly lifting her chin with his hand. Courtney sat up with tears staining her face.

Thick metal doors sealed off the room causing many people to bang on them and demanding that they be opened. There was nothing anyone could do about them though. Until they got the situation under control they weren't coming out. Even if that meant they had to die.

The doors to the pit had been left open and as such the crowd of terrified scientists avoided going within even ten feet of the stairs that lead down to the mysterious but terrifying man they knew nothing about.

Daniel cursed loudly slamming his fists on the massive key board, "It won't let me do it." he cursed loudly again.

"What do you mean it won't let you do it?" Elise frantically asked, "Send him back! Send him back now!"

"I can't." Daniel snapped looking up at her, "First of all the doors were left open and it won't let me do it as long as she's in there."

Elise stared back at him realizing the implications. She turned back to the thing in the pit. "If I ran down there and got the doors to shut could you do it then?"

Daniel sat in his chair looking through the glass at the thing. "No, not as long as a human entity is in there."

Elise swallowed a cry of frustration and fear immediately turning to the group of men she knew could deal with such a situation. "Hey!" she shouted, "Hey!"

The group of men that dealt with magic looked to her confused that something had actually gone wrong.

"I need you guys to go in there get Courtney out and shut the doors." She told them.

One of the men was as pale as death, "That's not what we're used to studying."

"We've never seen anything like him," another chimed in.

"Is that a problem?" Elise asked flabbergasted, "This is you're job!"

"Because we don't know what that is we don't know what's going to work on him. For all we know nothing can work on him."

Elise pointed to the stairs a mean glower on her face, "You all signed a contract for this job. Your ass belongs to the government and if you fail to do your job you will spend the rest of your pathetic life in an isolated cell. Now get in there and do your damn job."

The man her glare landed on held her stare. With his arms folded he sighed deeply and with his head bowed began walking forward. Elise was relieved to see that the rest followed him. She didn't have time to see them each say a silent goodbye to one another as she ran back to Daniel telling him to be ready on her command.

With everyone screaming and running around she began to bark out orders that were swiftly carried out by her staff. Running back to the window goosebumps covered her arm. With mostly everyone in position all she could do now was watch and hope for the best.

Upon focusing her attention back at the window she saw the group of men slowly spreading along the metal wall of the pit. They all moved with precise caution keeping their eyes on their task at hand. They didn't dare blink for fear of the unknown creature.

The creature stood frozen without emotion on its face. Its attention entirely focused on Courtney. Who was now standing staring back at it with a blank look in her eyes. The creature flicked its eyes left and right looking at the men preparing to bind him. One of the men shouted something and all of them lifted their arms as if they were ready to tackle someone.

They moved their arms and hands in sync for a while before it looked as if they were performing a strange dance. The creature's posture became less rigid and it lifted its head with a smirk on its face. The men along the wall each began to shout something that couldn't be heard over the blaring siren. A few of them were inching their way closer to Courtney.

The creature bowed its head down flicking its eyes to the left. It quickly grabbed Courtney's face in its right hand and took long strides until she was slammed against the metal wall. The group of men seemed confused for a second and quickly began moving in on them. The creature that took the form of a man held Courtney to the wall and thrust his left arm out beside him. For a moment Elise thought everything was turning in their favor, but then the creature had moved. It was obvious that he wasn't supposed to by the reaction the men had made.

One of the magic men suddenly stopped moving like the others. He clutched his chest eyes wide. A horrifying yell that shouldn't leave any man sounded loud and clear over the flashing red lights and deafening siren. It was so bone chilling Elise took two big steps back in horror as she watched the mans face turn beat red before he dropped dead like a sack of potatoes. The others didn't have the luxury the first man was given. With the next step they took, they all collapsed without a sound. It wasn't hard to tell that each one of them were dead in the blink of an eye. Panic erupted in the room as everyone ran to the doors banging and begging to be let out.

Elise continued to watch as the creature gazed into Courtney's eyes as if a handful of humans hadn't just dropped dead around him. Courtney's once glazed over look turned to one of fear. She looked up to the windows and screamed in horror. Elise felt her gut sink at not being able to help the poor girl and at sending those men to their death. This creature defiantly wasn't human. It was evil. She could feel it down to her core. It was pure evil and they couldn't send him back; they were stuck with him. All their lives had finally become part of the sick gambling game the government was playing; and they had lost.

"We're dead." Came Daniels voice as he slowly stood up walking to stand next to her.

Elise nodded her head swallowing the huge lump in her throat watching Courtney scream for help. "There's nothing we can do for her and with those men in there the machine can't work." She hated herself for coming to the only conclusion there was, "We don't know what he is or what he is capable of. At this point the longer he stays in there the longer we live."

Her coworker shook his head understanding the implications. He stood next to her tall and proud watching Courtneys' struggle along side her in silence.

The creature had his eyes closed as he held Courtney by the shoulders firmly. She squirmed to get free but it seemed useless. Elise, feeling hopeless and helpless, did the only thing she could in such a situation. She grabbed a note pad and pen and began taking notes on what she had noticed about the creature that looked like a man. She wouldn't leave anything out. She would write down as much as she could so this never happened again. The man in the pit opened his eyes as Courtney pushed him away with force. She tried to run toward the open door but it tripped her. It stared down at her as if she wasn't worthy of being in its presence.

It looked up toward Elise in malice as he grabbed Courtney's throat in one hand lifting her until her feet were just off the ground. Her face began swelling up and was rapidly becoming red. He dropped her and Courtney didn't waste a second as she scrambled to get to the doors that lead out but the man was a top her once again. He flipped her over and tore her shirt off forcefully. Courtney kicked and punched at him but it seemed to do nothing. He tore her pants open next and pulled them off as well.

Courtney got to her feet and ran to one side of the wall. Her face was tear stained and the way her whole body shook Elise was surprised Courtney was able to still run away from her attacker. He stalked toward the girl as if out for vengeance. He back handed her face with such force she fell to the ground hard. He tore off her clothes revealing her naked body. Courtney now curled up in a ball naked and terrified. She screamed hysterically when he grabbed her ankle and dragged her to the middle of the room. He glanced up one more time almost as if checking that Elise was still watching in dismay.

The man used his finger nail to make a square precision on Courtney's leg. Courtney screamed for help at the top of her lungs as the he tore the skin from her muscle. It made Elise sick to her stomach as she watched.

The man uncurled Courtney and cut in a perfect Y accuracy across her abdomen and breasts. A realization came over Elise as she watched the man dissect her co-worker. She recognized this all to well. She had after all done the same exact thing countless of times.

The man curled his fingers just under Courtney's skin and began to pull in the opposite direction. Elise almost gagged at seeing skin rip from muscles and tendons. Courtney was secured on the floor and shrieking so loud Elise was surprised her lungs weren't bleeding. The thing wrenched out her stomach. He held it up high above his head as if in mock curiosity at finding what he held in his blood covered hands. Elise and a handful of others turned around unable to stand the gore.

By now any thought to help Courtney had passed they knew that even if they did reach Courtney she would die from blood lose and harsh wounds. All they could do was watch in shock now. Elise turned back around hearing a gasp sweep across the room as something hit the glass in front of her. It was the stomach.

The man glanced up once more before he dug his hand in farther; making Courtney's screams all the more agonizing to hear. A sickening snapped made its way through the room. He pulled out a rib and examined it almost entranced by the blood. He ever so slowly licked the bone getting the dark red goopy substance on his chin and lips.

Courtney squirmed a bit more under him calling out for her mother as her movements began to slow and her voice became silent. The man lifted up his foot and slammed it down driving it into the opened body. Courtney went limp, the life left her eyes. She was dead. Her blood and bits of guts sprayed out in all directions making the floor look like an abstract canvass of red.

The man glared back up at Nancy as blood droplets ran off his face. The look he gave her was so terrifying it was like looking into death itself. Elise froze unable to move. He broke the eye contact to look around once more.

Elise took a gasp of air only upon realizing her lungs had been burning because she had stopped breathing. She turned to the crew behind her immediately as a thought clear as day rang through her head.

"He's one of them." She said silently at first. Daniel gave her a curious look as she turned to watch the thing in the pit. She furiously began writing down her conclusion, "He's one of them." she said louder for people close enough to hear.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

She looked up excited that she had figured it out but with more fear running through her then she ever thought possible. "The same universe." She said as if that explained it all, "He comes from the same exact alternate universe that we've been tapping into." She looked back at him with excitement, "We didn't tap into a different alternate universe. He's just a different evolution then the others but he's from the same exact universe."

The eyes of both her coworker next to her and Daniel widened at what she had said. Daniel folded his arms. "Do you think that alternate universe… is earth?"

"That's impossible." Her co-worker said flabbergasted, "The things we've pulled out of that place can cause someone's nightmare to have nightmares."

"It would explain why the machine was confused when he first arrived." Daniel said disturbed.

"It would also explain why he looks exactly like us." Elise said feeling proud yet angry at herself for not seeing it before. Her co-workers on the other hand looked seriously disturbed.

"So his world is a dark world."

Elise nodded with a smile, "Yes!" she laughed, "Yes! Don't you know what this means?" When no one answered in time she continued, "It means we were not only successful about tapping into another world but we have found intelligent life! What if there are others like him? Or others that are more advanced then him? If only we could have known how to restrain him we could learn so much about his land his culture if he even has one."

"Elise." Her co-worker hesitantly said.

Elise turned to him looking at what he was pointing toward. Her smile immediately disappeared. The creature was gazing at the opening of the door as if in deep thought. The man to the left turned to Daniel. "I thought you put enough hexes in there to stop what ever wanted to get out."

Daniel didn't even bother to check his machines. Their fate was all too evident, "I did and he shouldn't be getting out." he said a bit haunted.

Elise looked to the man she had never known before. He had worked with her on many occasions and she had never bothered to ask anything about him. She hadn't even a clue what his name was. He looked defeated now but also frustrated and not ready to die for the organization that roped him in this.

A loud cracking reverberated through the room almost drowning the siren in the process. Elise turned to see if that sound was caused by all the people slamming against the thick metal doors begging to be let out. It wasn't them. She was halfway turned to look back down in the pit when she had to do a double take with her head. It was too late.

"Well hasn't this been a pleasant turn of events." Came a voice from the stairs.

Elise froze. Everyone froze. It had gotten out. There it was, leaning against the railing looking at every one with a gaze that spoke nothing less of that of a predator. The room must have been so silent that you could here a pin fall; minus the alarm. The sinister man stood up straight and began slowly walking toward the crowd of people.

He lifted his hand and Daniel was dragged to him by some unseen force. Daniel clawed at the ground and begged for someone to help him but no one did. They all stood as statues. The man grabbed Daniel's throat and held his face to his own.

"So many of my brethren killed by filthy human hands." He said softly stroking Daniel's face with a blood soaked finger.

"Where do you come from?" Elise asked swallowing the lump in her throat.

The man immediately looked to her. He looked her over ever so slowly. Thrusting Daniel away he walked the short distance up to Elise. She felt all the blood drain from her face suddenly having his full attention. She took a step back out of panic but he was already a foot away from her.

"You dare ask me questions?" he looked her over.

She nodded unable to speak with his eyes looking into hers. He was much more intimidating then she had ever imagined. A small smile tugged at his white lips. "I'll grant you one answer to your question." He said, "It's the least I can do for the walking dead." He leaned closer to her, over her. "Are you sure you want that to be your question?"

Elise took a shaky breath regretting haven spoken. She opened her mouth trying to get it to work.

"I get impatient rather quickly." He snapped shifting his weight inching closer to her.

"Where do you come from?" she repeated unable to get her brain to work and wanting his attention off of her.

He stood up tall repeating the question, "Where do I come from?" he said to himself with a childish smile though there was nothing childish about him as he was clearly a man covered in blood. He looked back to Elise getting intimately closer to her, "I come from a place rather misinterpreted by humans." It was only when she felt his bare chest lightly bump into her that she found the courage to step back. "It's not the first time our kind has run into each other. Whether it be that your kind wanted to see us or my kind wanted to see you. In fact I think that humans have created a sort of folklore about us." Still staring into her eyes he paused momentarily. "I believe those stories can be found in the books you refer to as bibles." Elise held her breath confused as to whether she wanted to run away from him or into him. There was a mysterious seductive air about him. "I guess out of a better lack of a word humans would call where I come from a sort of," he paused looking around, "underworld." He took yet another step forward no longer smiling, "And I have seen the injustice you have done to my kind." His words were like a knife. Elise found she could no longer move under his angry glower. "You humans are so curious about things you don't understand." He hissed, "Well don't worry; I am a kind killer and I will swiftly execute you for your crimes amongst my brethren."

Elise hadn't the time for a quick breath. He had finally touched her. Looking down her mind couldn't even process what she was seeing as his hand slid out of her torso leaving a gaping hole where her heart should have been. Screams and chaos erupted all around as she lost all feeling in her body. Her eyes widened as she suddenly fell to the ground. For a split second she could have sworn she saw her body to the side of her. Her mouth opened and closed before the dark clutches of death pulled her into its black abyss.

The man looked around at what he had done to these humans. He had drained every one of them of their soul. He sat down on a desk and rested his head in his hands relieved it was finally time. These humans deserved what they had gotten but they were the least of his worries. He had to figure out a way to get past the humans that were working their way into the sealed room. He glanced down at a body so mangled it was hard to tell if it was a body or not. A pity really, he hadn't been able to fully implement his creative mind. This is why he hated humans, they were far too easy to kill for his liking.

He had done what needed to be done. It was now time to put his plan into action. He couldn't waist time. Those other living humans would be in the blood soaked room any second.

He sighed deeply, he knew this day was coming but hadn't prepared himself as well as he should have. He could very well kill every single person around him but that was neither part of his plan nor on the list. No he would have to figure out how to escape with as few casualties as possible. The demon stood and turned over the first man at his feet as he heard the humans close to getting in. He studied the mans face until he could remember every detail when his eye were shut.

He held his hand in front of his face feeling it change. Opening his eyes back up he glanced into the silver desk at his side. Through all the blood splattered on it he could still make out the fact that he looked like the dead mans doppelganger. Satisfied he leaned down just as the doors had been forced open. He quickly punched in the mans face obscuring any evidence to who the human had been. He then scrambled under the metal desk smearing the blood here and there on himself so as to look like a surviving victim.

The foot steps were hurried as the humans spread out in the room with their guns cocked. He knew they held weapons that were deadly even to him, so he acted the part. He made himself begin to shiver uncontrollably and brought his knees to his chest covering his head. He began to silently weep.

"Find any survivors!" Came a deep yell, "If you see anything move that isn't human shot it!"

"Nothing in here looks human." Someone said gagging.

Foot steps stopped right next to the desk he was under. A leg violently kicked the desk over. He let out a whimper and timidly looked up to the human holding a gun he knew to be filled with lethal bullets that could temporarily paralyze him if he wasn't careful. If hit enough times one could easily die.

"Hey!" The man in the SWAT uniform called, "I found one!"

A few comrades came to see what he had found. They grabbed his arms helping him to his feet. As he was hauled off the blood soaked floor he heard someone hurl. The three surrounded him quickly walking him to the doors where more men waited. They left him in their partners group and went about trying to find more survives. A swat man walked up to him; the way he carried him self the he knew he was their leader.

"What happened?" The man in charge demanded.

"I-it some how escaped," The demon stuttered before bursting into tears, "I saw it massacre every one," he said with a haunted look. "chopped them all down like a wolf in a chickens pen." He looked to the man giving him a hard stare, "I ran and hid." He looked ahead at nothing, "There was so much blood. So much screaming."

The leader grabbed his shoulders shaking him in a silent comfort, "That's enough." He said, "You've survived a traumatic event today." He turned to his troops, "Get him out of here and take him to the camps where he can be securely guarded." The man ordered, "Only five of you go with him though, no telling how powerful that thing is."

The man allowed himself to be lead out of the labyrinth of wires and computers in the massive metal building that was made to study his kind. He made no sounds as he silently followed his captors. Once they began descending a dark hall way that lead to doors that held his freedom behind it, he looked behind him to make sure no one else was coming. If he were to escape, now was the time.

Without warning he grabbed the gun from the man to his right. He put his hand over the barrel and shot the two in the front then turned to shot the two in the back. They already had their guns cocked and fired him repeatedly. He threw the gun as hard as he could at both men with gritted teeth. The unexpected force made them fall on their backs. The third one grabbed his shoulders and tried to slam him on the wall but he nimbly slipped underneath this mans legs and karate chopped his neck causing the man to pass out.

He turned to the other two that had gotten to their feet and prepared to fire again. He quickly rammed them to the ground hitting their heads hard enough to knock them out but not kill them. He rolled and sat leaning against a wall catching his breath. His old tried body wasn't regenerating its self from the shock of actually having to work. It had been so long since he had been this injured. He cursed under his breath. He would live but it would be harder to get away now.

He got to his feet and bolted out the doors. Yelling from all around him boomed as if he were a gladiator entering a coliseum. He knew running in a straight line would get him killed so he began doing zigzags and the occasional circle so as not to make his moves so predictable. He reached the fence he knew was electric. He jumped on it without hesitation; in his situation hesitating could get him killed. Gritting his teeth the strong electric bolts shot up his arms and legs making it seem as if they were frying on the spot.

He never slowed despite the pain. He reached the barbed wires at the top that seemed to be five feet high. He grunted in pain when he grabbed the wire. Not only was it spiked but it was also made out of the same material that could potentially kill him. He smelt and heard the sickening smoldering of his flesh being instantly seared. He squeezed through the barbed wire at the top of the fence grunting as the tiny razor sharp points dug into his body. It was lucky he fell to the ground when he did. A bullet that would have smashed his brains to smithereens flew into the ground.

He crouched down in between the two foot space between the fence he had climbed over, and another he had yet to get through. He grabbed a hold of the skinny metal and tore it open as a bullet blew right through his exposed chest. He leapt through the hole he created before he was off running. He clutched at his blood rapidly running out of him. All the injures were slowing him down greatly.

He heard the gates open from the place he had just escaped. He looked around frantically only seeing sand doon after sand doon. Of course they would do this project in the middle of nowhere. It was always the middle of nowhere. He heard the engines of cars catching up to him. He saw one out of the corner of his eyes coming up fast. Abruptly stopping he changed direction from the racing cars. He looked around at the empty space cursing. He looked at the sandy ground and then at his disguise still as the deceased scientist.

He stopped feeling his body begin to regenerate more rapidly. Now the fun began. He laughed excited to finally be implementing his plans. As the cars raced his way they began shooting at him but in the blink of an eye he was gone. All that was left of him was the blood on the sand he had been standing on but then that too disappeared.


End file.
